Animal Mutant Morphers
by jaejun
Summary: My imagination- a combination of Animorphs and Maximum Ride... my first fanfic, so please go easy!


**I'd like to take a minute to say that I started writing this book a while ago, so it may not be that good... but bear with me, please! My first fanfic.**

**Lily**

**Constructive criticism and comments welcome!**

We are Animal Mutant Morphers. Also known as AMM's. My human form is named Lindsey. She is an A and B student, and struggles in math. She absolutely excels in everything else, and is currently enrolled in the seventh grade of Mount Olive Middle School. Her hair is shoulder length, and dirty blonde. She is about 5"3', and skinny. She is a green belt in Tae Kwon Do, a form of martial art. She also enjoys tennis, and plays it frequently in Gym class with her friends, Kerry, Gwen, Carley, and Stephana. Lindsey also has a crush on a guy named Daniel, and frequently wonders the same question- does he like me? To me, it is a stupid mistake to consider "love" at the age of thirteen, when you can focus on steadier, more important things, like harnessing/unleashing the full extent of your chosen morphs, schoolwork, and your friends. I am Lindsey's truest form, the form she chose to be when she is not in her human form. I am the form that has the most potential. When Lindsey first started showing signs of being an AMM, she was six years old. We have had seven years of intense training, and it shows in our strength. She can be fierce, and when she is, that is me showing through. I can control some of her emotions, and the ones I tend to control are the meaner ones, such as anger and sadness. Her other form, a bald eagle, controls her happiness and her love emotions- and is currently letting the love one slip a little in my opinion. The bald eagle's name is Sally, and my name is Tabitha. Lindsey has an identical twin sister, which is extremely rare in AMM's. Her twin sisters' name is Erika. Erika's forms are a gray wolf (her main one), and a great white shark. Her wolf's name is Zahara, and her shark's name is Janine. She showed signs at the age of six also.

Anyway, the day is the fifth of June, and Lindsey is walking into school. I have a very odd feeling about today- as if something is going to happen. Something that would involve Sally or I. I told Lindsey's senses to go on alert mode. Everything became dilated and her sense of sight improved dramatically. Every single trace of scent or noise came flooding in via her ears or nose. Gwen was at her locker when Lindsey reached her locker. (Gwen is also an AMM.)

I quickly hissed, "Emily, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah! So I'm not the only one who sensed something's up either!" She hissed in reply, both excited at the prospect of not being the only one who was thinking that, and concerned at the thought.

Garrett and Dan had now showed up at their lockers, and Garrett caught our troubled looks.

"What's with you two?" he asked, his curiosity piquing.

"Nothing. Why?" the lie came easily from Gwen's lips. _There was no way he could know about us being AMM's, right?_

"Riiiiight." he said in obvious disbelief, but did not press on the matter.

Gwen and I had now finished taking out our books required for periods one through five, and set off towards homeroom.

Lindsey didn't quite make it there without asking the question of, "is today an A day or a B day?" ( For those of you who have no idea what "A" and " B" days are, they determine a few of the cycle classes each student has.)

Gwen responded with a blatant "B day."

"Yay! I thought I forgot my French stuff." (I have French on A days.)

"Stupidhead!" Gwen teased. I laughed. We always call each other stupid.

As we headed into homeroom, Gwen suddenly asked, "do you feel like you're on overdrive? Or, like, you're picking up every little sound?"

"Yeah, I think Tabitha turned that on."

Gwen shot me a look that said, _careful! You never know who's listening!_

"Who's going to know who Tabitha is? For all they know, Tabitha could be anyone!"

"Still. Better to be safe then sorry!"

"True."

Mr. Hansen, (our Social Studies teacher) suddenly said, "so, who is Tabitha?"

"She's my friend from when I was little- she doesn't go to this school."

"Oh. I see."

When we got to our seats, I laughed nervously and said, "that was a close one!"

" I told you!" Gwen said, laughing.

"All I can say is, at least it was Mr. Hansen!"

"Yeah."

Pretty soon, the announcements came on and we had to stop talking. Lindsey couldn't wait for homeroom to be over and then we could go to writing. Not that she particularly enjoyed or looked forward to that class, but she kept the mentality of , the sooner you get there, the sooner you get out! Which might not get you much in life, but it sure gets Lindsey through writing! The bell rang, and Lindsey and Gwen shot out of their chairs and headed to writing class. After staring at the clock and moving its hands along, the class was finally over. She quickly wrote in her journal log and promptly got on her way to second period, which was Home Economics. _I hope we'll be cooking today!_ Sally thought to me excitedly. I teased her with a, _is it because you really want to cook, or because _Dan _is in that class? Which do you think? _She thought back, a little angry. I really enjoy ticking Sally off. It is one of my favorite pastimes. Not that I recommend doing it, but Sally is good-natured enough to know that I'm just teasing her. We ended up making chocolate chip cookies, which tasted very good, considering most of the food we make in Home Ec. doesn't turn out so well. The bell rang shortly after everyone finished cleaning up, and Lindsey walked to Language Arts with Stephana and Carley. Stephana was going to Social Studies, and Lindsey and Carley both got to enjoy a bit of time with Miss Hunter, the Language Arts teacher. They learned about plurals and possessive adjectives, which was basically a review. I mean, don't you learn that stuff in, like, third grade? The bell rang after a little while, and they both headed off to wait in the Social Studies line, where they met up with Gwen.

"Do you still feel that way?" I asked Gwen, referring vaguely to homeroom that morning.

"Yes, I am. I am also getting the feeling that it will happen in the Auxiliary Gym today during Three R's." Gwen said. (Three R's is also known as recess to some extent.)

"Hmmm." _I kind of hope you're not right! _Sally thought to me. _I hope so too, Sally._ I thought.

Mr. Hansen called us into Social Studies, and the class period was a haze of World War two questions.

The period bell rang, and Mr. Hansen called me to stay after for a few minutes. While he was writing me a late pass to Character Ed, he asked me, "how come you weren't really paying attention today in class? Is something wrong?"

What was I supposed to tell him? That a tiger inside me was under the impression that something serious might happen? I don't think that would fly!

"No, nothing's wrong. I didn't get enough sleep last night. You know how that is, when you don't get enough sleep and you zone out."

"Yes, I do know how that is. Sorry to hold you back."

"That's ok, Mr. Hansen." Lindsey took the pass from Mr. Hansen's outstretched hand 

and arrived at her fifth period class ten minutes late. When Lindsey got there, the teacher was collecting their journals. Lindsey walked into the class, handed her teacher the pass, and promptly sat down at her seat.

"Do you have your journal?" the teacher asked, and Lindsey quickly ripped a few pages out of her notebook.

"Thank you." the teacher walked towards her desk, plopped the journals down on it, and launched herself into a sleep-inducing lecture about responsibility. After what felt like eons, the bell finally rang. Lindsey practically flew down the hall, a little too fast for my comfort. _Sally! Watch her speed! Oops, thanks Tabitha. _Lindsey slowed down. When Lindsey got to her locker, she was shocked to see Gwen there.

"Since when do you come to your locker?" Lindsey asked Gwen.

"Since I needed to talk to you about…" Gwen shot Lindsey a look that meant, _before, in homeroom._

Lindsey saw why she had cut herself off- Dan and Garrett were now at their lockers. All of a sudden, Lindsey felt hands slowly rubbing circles on her back. Instead of relaxing, however hypnotic the motion was, Lindsey's spine tensed. Lindsey saw Gwen tensing, and fighting the urge to kick whoever was behind Lindsey. Lindsey looked over her shoulder and saw Dan. Sally wanted to let Dan massage her, but I took over. I didn't like his intentions. I turned Lindsey around.

"What do you want?" I said in a rather menacing voice.

He looked relatively shocked.

I took a step forward.  
"Are you going to answer me?"

"I… uhh…. Noticed how tense you were, so I wanted to relax you."

"Yeah right!" I said, turning around and completely ignoring him. As I put my Social Studies binder away, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Instantly, I was jerked up onto my feet and spun around to face a wolf. A very angry wolf that used to be Daniel.

"Fine. You have tempted me to release my real motive." He shut my locker and moved my books out of the way. He proceeded to slam me into my locker with such force that I was shocked to find that I hadn't left a Lindsey-sized hole in it. Instantly, my face became furry, my clothes melted to reveal tiger stripes, and I sprouted a tail. I noticed Gwen had also morphed into a frog. A really strong frog, I might add! Dan whistled.

"Look at those beautiful eyes. Two shades of amber…"

I cut him off by bringing my paw down, _hard_ on the back of his neck. In the two seconds that he was stunned, I had him pinned underneath my body. It was then I realized that I was vulnerable to a belly rake, and from a wolf, had the potential to be fatal. Especially when that wolf was an angry wolf.

--

**Cliffie! Please don't hate me for it!**


End file.
